


More Palatable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	More Palatable

Title: More Palatable  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #211: Tea and Sympathy  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

More Palatable

~

As they approached the cottage, Severus scowled. Meeting Lupin’s grandmother wasn’t high on his list of enjoyable weekend activities, but he supposed he could tolerate a bit of tea and sympathy.

“Come here! Let’s see you!”

Tense, Severus approached the old woman. She peered at him.

“Not handsome, but you’ve character,” she finally pronounced. “Sit, I’ll pour.”

Bemused, Severus sat, and as she regaled him with embarrassing Lupin stories, he relaxed. By the time they prepared to leave, he was sorry to go.

“That went well,” Lupin said later, once home.

Severus nodded. Tea and sarcasm was definitely more palatable.

~


End file.
